dancecentralkinectgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Glitch (dancer)/@comment-76.69.3.61-20121219003143
once upon a time mo and glitch were taking a bus to lil T's and Tayes house when the got there they said Mo: hey taye lets fuck Taye: umm my lil sisters here lets go upstairs Lil T : be safe and use a damn CONDOM!! * throws a condom to taye* Glitch : Hey cute stuff * grabs lil t and dips her down and kissed her * Lil T : GLITCH!! lets take it to my room * rips he shirts off and starts kissing him all over and making sex noises* Glitch: YES!! * picks lil T up and carries her upstairs to her bedroom * Lil T : glitch.. take my shirt and pants off.. Glitch : okay * starts to smile ear to ear and starts to unzip her shirt and unbutton her pants* Lil T : WAIT !!! with this * shows a sword with blood on it * Glitch : are you sure ???? Lil T : Yess!! * grunts as if she need his dick * Glitch : ohh okay * does it really fast so he could get down to buissness * *Taye walks in * Taye : OH MY GOSH . MO!! get the camera * mo runs to get it and runs back to Lil T's room * Mo: OMG DAAAAAAYYYYUM ASAIN BRUH you be gettin it in hard. DAYYYYYUUUUM * mo starts to record lil T and glitch having sex* Glitch : Cutie. Lil T : YEA babe * still making sex noises * Glitch : I forgot a condom Lil T : ohh its okay Glitch : um not its not ..... *lil t is wondering what he means* Glitch : this isn't the first time i forgot a condom Lil T : WHAT IM PREGNANT ?????? Glitch : probably. I went RAW in you for along time probably only once i went with a condom but ... it broke Mo: DAMN MY ASIAN BRUH you a baby daddy *Glitch gets freaked out starts to sweat yet still inside Lil T* Taye : Ohh hell nah she aint having a baby before me. MO STRIP AND GET IN MY BED NOW!!! bye u two cute couple *winks at them* Lil T : glitch Glitch : Yea cutie Lil T : im having an abortion Glitch : ??? are you sure cause if u want to its okay but if you dont i will help with the baby * smiles but still with a little worry in his eyes* Lil T : HELL no i aint giving birth my nigga im still young and my vagina is still tight *Glitch looks down at her vagina * Glitch : not anymore * looks puzzeled * Lil T :shut up * smiles and stickes tounge out then laughs* just take me to one of 'em abortion doctor places Glitch : okay lets get in the car Lil T : okay * starts walking with no clothes on * Glitch : umm i think your forgetting something i like it tho but that fat ass is just for me and your bath tub * smiles and goes up behind her taps her ass then hugs her from behind* Glitch : I love you and everything will be okay * starts to kiss her neck but she pushes away and turns and gets on her knees to give him brain / a blowjob/ head* Lil T : one last time before we go okay ? Glitch : THATS FINE WITH ME * smiles while shes doing her Thang :P TO BE CONTINUED ............................................... You tell me what happens next :) maybe it will